A Teasing Secret Ch 1
by MMegz
Summary: A female is found in the middle of nowhere, and taken under her wing by a VERY hot skater ]]]]. MA. Reader discretion advised and warned. READ & REVIEW! then ill make another chapter! ]]


[I do own these characters and I have the right to place, or take out any of which I chose.

[There is graphic material, some mild language, and graphic material is moreso of kissing, touching, and some mild detailing. Reader descretion is advised and warned.

[[Now read it and then review it!

Jasmine

By:

Megan Garrity

The place was rural. **[I know what a rude way to start a story. XD but I want to describe the setting.** Mountains surrounded clusters of trees, but a deep valley is where this story takes place. In the valley was a line of trees, some growing in the clear watered stream, and some trailing along beside. A little ways up farther was a large clear pond, the trees parting and a large patch of flat ground, and soft grassy moss beds were seen. A waterfall dipped down, and trickled softly, and traveled down the medium sized cliff side. The water was warm, not bubbling hot, but not ice cold, just right. Rudely interrupting the quiet, peaceful place, a loud cough and cry out echoed through-out the lands as a female of five foot stumbled in and collapsed on her knees. The lady looked so out of place, blond curls fell down her back in tassels, and a long slender neck was enough to make one's heart stop. A heart shaped face added nicely to the deep black smeared eyeliner, and pink lip gloss. Innocence gave her a look of pure adolescence, but no where would that be close.

Looking to be around the age of maybe 17-19, the age mystery seemed to increase as her outfit was revealed. A tight black dress, almost ballerina type, looked like a second skin down to about her waist, where it poofed out like a wedding gown, and stopped just above her knees. Silk ribbons criss-crossed down her long, strong legs and ended in ripped and tore ballet slippers. Run-away bride? Or Dancer who lost her way?The beautiful girl swore, "Damn!" and rubbed her sore feet. Cuts from pricker bushes and other wise known as flea or mosquito bites were spread out all over her body. The girl looked tired, sore, and maybe a little lost. She pulled off her slippers with gruesome looks to the blisters on her feet, and pulled a piece of glass out of the arch of her left foot, then dipped her feet in the water. With a gasp, she pulled them back out quickly, startled with the sudden jolt of pain, then reluctantly placed them back in. She continued to relax, soon leaning back and falling asleep. Not having slept in a while, she looked peaceful. Nor did she wake when a shadow crept from a nearby tree. Stepping on a branch, a low husky voice swore, "Shit!" and a body stumbled from the trees. A 19 year old almost ran into a tree, his hand on his eye, both of them shut and looked startled as he opened his eyes, almost tripping over the female. He looked harmless, maybe a little miss-conceited as he eyed the femme with no complaint, but with a cocky smile.

Almost immediately blushing, he backed away, whispering to himself. "No, Cougar, don't. Not a good idea.." The baggy black pants that hung off his waist were held with a thick black belt, and a tight white and neon green shirt stood out against his little tanned skin. His right eye looked to be bruising from the run into a tree, and eyeliner was neatly placed under the bright green eyes. Blond and black hair looked moused, and tasseled with taste, and lips were un-chapped, but had no color. White and black Etnies adorned his feet, making thumps when he walked, but his lips were still slightly upturned into a smirk as he tiptoed around the girl, and sat beside her. He lived in this area, and went out to explore, not expecting to find a lost beauty by his home. It was like going to the store to buy milk duds and finding a chocolate bar. Just crazy. **[XD**

The girl shuddered in her sleep, almost making Cougar fall over from the risk of being caught. He scooted over, his eyes wide and his mouth a straight line. He watched her suspiciously before muttering. "Damn.. Almost shit myself there... I'd prefer not to get slapped by another girl again.. That's starting to hurt!" His large ego had gotten him in trouble before, and he was thinking about getting a permanent hand print tattooed on his cheek, then the thought of one on a girl's ass made him sidetracked. Drifting off into his perverted thought, he nodded, smirking, and biting on his bottom lip chuckling. The girl awoke to a boys chuckling. Without moving, her eyes drifted over to the boy sitting beside her, as she soon realized where she was. Her mouth dropped open and a scream poured out. Cougar jumped to his feet and yelled. Then she screamed again. Then he yelled. This turn-taking event took over 10 minutes before Cougar finally covered his ears and said, "SHUT UP!" The girl's face flushed and tearful large eyes looked to him. He realized he yelled at her and immediately apologized. "Look lady, I'm sorry for yelling but my throat was starting to hurt."

She giggled, then she turned serious again. "Who are you?" She demanded. Cougar smirked, "Woman, Your in MY territory, I'll be asking the questions." Her left eyebrow raised at his cockiness and she waited patiently. He motioned for her to go on and she looked at him dumbly. "What?" She asked. Cougar's lips parted as he went to say something, then stopped and sighed. "Whats your name, why are you here, and why the HELL did you pick to where such a short, revealing dress?"

She looked taken aback by his bluntness, but answered without obligating, "My names Jasmine, I got lost from the road, and I choose to dress this way from the scene club." It was Cougar's turn to raise an eyebrow as his eyes openly traveled down her body once again. Jasmine's eyebrows narrowed and her frown was replaced with a pout. He looked back up. "What?"

Jasmine itched her nose, and replied, "Don't look at me as if I'm a steak dinner, and who are you?" He grinned, and murmured, "But I wouldn't go hungry eating that every nigh for dinner..." She looked up, "What did you say?" Cougar looked back to her eyes, "Nothing.. And the names Cougar.." He replied quickly, a light purplish/pink tint sprinkling of the tops of his cheekbones. Jasmine took his blush into consideration. "Do you happen to know anywhere around here where I can stay for a while? I don't plan on going back anytime soon." Cougar jumped at the chance for this beaut to stay at his house and obligated immediately. "My place. Two blocks from here. I've got an extra room, and I can fix up your.. um..." She watched him intently, "Cuts?" He nodded, and he held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her to his feet.

Cougar stood there for a minute or two and looked at her. She waved a delicately silk black glove in front of his face, "Cougar?" He was rudely thrown back from his fantasizing and stared at Jasmine, her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed and a thoroughly pissed off look on her face, the green eyes looked like they could shoot daggers and he gave a nervous smile. "Uhh.. right this way, Jasmine."The look on his face was priceless as laughter built up inside her. So quickly to invite her to his home, and so quickly daydreaming about her. He was in the palm of her hand before she even barely knew him. Jasmine smirked when he turned around, and followed him through the trees. Almost collapsing from the pain in her left knee, he caught her before she fell to the hard, uneven ground. Jasmine blushed, and he gave a gentle smile. His strong arm supported her upper back, and the other arm was under the crease behind her knees.

Carrying her wedding style, he continued to ask her un-called for, and personal questions.

"Age?"

"18 and a half"

"Sex position?"

"Excuse you."

Cougar snickered, then continued, ignoring her furious stare.

"Boyfriend?"

"No"

"Virgin?"

"Yes, not that it matters."

More embarrassing questions, and arguments continued as this verbal interrogation continued, he arrived at his house. A two story stone cottage, with a large balcony and a spiral of steam coming from the chimney. Picture-perfect, she thought. Lost in thinking he was going to carry her over the threshold, her heart skipped a beat, and a deep blush covered her cheeks when he stopped in front of it, and waited patiently for her to climb down. She kept a sigh in as she was placed down as fragilely as a piece of crystal glass. A dainty, wet barefoot touched the ground, and then so did another. Jasmine waited in front of the door, and he soon unlocked it, nudging her gently in. A gasp escaped the lips as she looked in, almost walking into a large marble pillar as she stared at the high ceiling, the deep mahogany staircase, the golden flames flickering romantically in the dimly lit family room. A circular staircase on the left side of the fireplace led up to the master bedroom, and the equally large guest bedroom, normally called the Mistresses' Quarters. A red carpet flowed from the master bedroom, to the guest one, then traveling down the steps in front of the fire.

A snicker almost choked her as she tried desperately to hold it in. This guy seemed hot, huge ego-ed, and wanting to impress who ever stepped into this place. Cougar looked hurt as he looked to her, "You don't like it." He assumed, running a hand through his already tasseled hair. She shook her head, holding up a hand, "No, no, I love it, just the Hollywood style carpet upstairs..." The fact she was looking upstairs made him happier, the part about her looking to his room made him want to sing. "If you want to take a look up there, I can give you a full tour... Maybe Ill let you try out my new bed.." He said with a smirk. Jasmine blushed and laughed, "I just meet you and your already trying to jump my bones." She replied, grinning. "So's that a yes?" He asked eagerly, and she shook her head. "No, knowing you, I'd end up exploring more then just the bed." He laughed, she had a sense of humor. He liked that.

Her liking the path to his room to hers was a whole 'nother story.

But just wait till she sees the un-lockable bathroom we share, Cougar smirked again, this time huge as he thought to himself. asmine couldn't figure out his cocky attitude, _Would she ever? _She questioned herself, and rubbed her eyes. "Mind if I stop staring at your bedroom and sit by the fire?" He nodded, "Make yourself at home, I'll make hot chocolate.. Or if you want we could always walk to the clothing store if those are too... um.. tight?" He asked, and she shrugged. "Is it close by?" He nodded, "Its like.. right down the road if you want to go yourself.. Ill give you the money." She smiled, "Please?" Cougar nodded, "Ill get the room ready for when you come back." _Or booby-trapped.._ He thought to himself naughtily.

He handed her a couple $20s' and she went on her way. He walked slowly up the steps to the room she'd be sleeping in, and almost mentally measured the steps from her room to his.._One.. two.. three... four... Four steps to sneaking in.._ He smacked himself in the forehead. "GAH!! Stop this Cougar.. She's not going to sleep with you." Jasmine was almost to the store already, and it looked quite fashionably for her taste. She thought to herself about what she'd need. _Pajamas.. Pants... A couple shirts.. obviously some bras and underwear.. maybe a couple locks..._She laughed at herself, then entered the store. The store clerk gave her an odd look, then called out to her, "Miss, can I help you?" Jasmine shook her head, "Not at all, just looking" Jasmine plastered on a fake smile and stretched, immediately picking out a pair of baggy black pants with pink cargo pockets and a chain belt in her size. "Hmm.. This could work out.."

Back at the cottage, things were going all too well for Cougar, as he changed the cotton sheets to black silk ones, the huge canopy bed now had black see through lace curtains surrounding it, and the sparkley, furry, gold carpeting added to the feel of the place. The closet had a white, soft robe, and a pair of furry white slippers in size 6, already her size. He saw the gold number on the bottom of her black ballet slippers. She was intriguing to him, and made him want her all too much. A gold chest at the bottom of the bed was filled with a black and gold pillow arrangement, and the top of the hard chest had a long black, lounging pillow. Jasmine held onto the pants, loving them at first site, she checked the price and grinned, _Hot and cheap.. What could get better?_... until she spotted the makeup isle, she nearly screamed in delight. Almost running to the aisle, she picked out hot pink eyeliner, then black eyeliner, long mascara, a sparkley blush, neon eye shadows, and about 3 different shades of lip gloss that'd look great on her pouty lips. Walking over to a rack of bustiers and belly shirts, she picked out a black spandex belly top, an extremely low cut pink tee shirt, a black wife beater, and a see through white shirt, then made her way to the section of hoodies and zip ups.. This was going to be a long trip.

Cougar was arranging a comfortable layout of the pillows on the bed, putting the long ones at the top for her neck, and allowing the small ones to line the sides of the bed, covering the open out drawers that replaced the empty space under the bed. The room smelled of Vanilla and ginger, and had a strong sexual pull to it already. He shook his head, and starting a fire in the fireplace, placing one of the extra blankets in front of it, and putting one of the lot of pillows on it for comfort. The chaise was in the corner, a touch lamp beside it for style, and he stood up, looking around. Jasmine's arm was hurting from the shirts, makeup, and the pair of pants, so she put the in a cart, and then through in a black and hot pink hoodie and a hot pink zip up jacket. After making her way over to the underwear, she reluctantly had to choose from see through, black, cherry covered boy shorts, a white laced thong, and granny panties. So she chose a couple pairs of boy shorts and a couple thongs. Sighing, she picked out a deep red and black nightie, that had a slit up to her hip and a pair of baggy black fleece pants, and a gold camisole.

Cougar finished and was making his way downstairs when he noticed she still wasn't home yet. He sighed and took his seat in front of the fire, warming his hands. Jasmine was already paying and checking out, and a little while later, walking through the door with a lot of bags. He raised his eyebrow and said "I think I may have to check through these bags of yours.." She blushed and said, "Ahhh.. I don't think so.." He nodded and made a grab for the bags, causing her to giggle and make an escape for her room. With Cougar hot on her trail, she ran into her room, pleased with the arrangements, and set her stuff down, closing her door quickly only to see another door in her room open. "SHIT!" She swore and made a dive for the closet, only to get tackled onto the silk sheets. Almost sliding off, giggling, she was deliciously pinned to her bed. With Cougar's knees on either side of her waist, he straddled her hips, his hands clasping her wrists above her head.

"Okay, little girl, where'd you put them." She pouted and looked to him. "I don't have any idea what your talking about." Jasmine said innocently, Cougar's eyes narrowed playfully, "Don't make me use force, you little angel. I'm not afraid to tickle you ferociously." A girlish squeal came out as she wiggled under him, "Never!" Cougar grinned and held her wrists with one hand, and tickled her sides with the other. Jasmine squirmed like crazy, giggling and fighting back as she tried with everything he had to get from her tight prison under his heavy weight. Exhausted and out of breath, a light pink tint covered her cheekbones, "Give up yet?" Cougar asked leisurely, as he leaned back against her legs. Jasmine sighed, her chest heaving with each deep breath. "Maybe, but your still not going through my bags." He swore, "Hand them over, woman."

With a seemingly endless fight of 'No', 'make me', and a jumble of other mixed in words, she finally pointed to the closet. He bounded off of her, making a running leap to the closet, while she let out a squeal, and grabbed the various bags at the other wise of the room, and took off into the bathroom. Cougar growled as he whipped around and found her little butt making it's way into the bathroom. Jasmine shut the door and locked it, only to hear Cougar seconds later run into it. "DAMN DOOR!" He swore, running his head as he backed up blindly. He could hear her digging through the bags, as she changed into God knows what. He let out another deep growl and pounded on the door. "Jasmine... Jasssmineeee... JASMINE!" She giggled, then finally answered as she stripped off the tattered dress. "Yes, Cougar?"

Cougar's eyes narrowed, "Gimme your bags." She refused, and locked the bathroom door that led to his room, and slipped on a pair of over sized, baggy, black fleece pajama pants. Cougar sighed, "Fine.. but hurry up." Jasmine obligated, and pulled on a black and white striped belly shirt, that showed off the belly button piercing that hadn't been seen yet by Cougar. She checked herself in the mirror, tracing her eyes with her black eyeliner, mascara, and re-did her lip gloss, and walked out the bathroom door. Cougar's mouth dropped open as his bluish eyes now scanned her up and down, stopping on her belly button piercing, and the amount of chest that was shown in that shirt. Jasmine giggled, "See something you don't like?" Cougar jolted and almost fell backwards, a tinted blush hinting along the top of his cheekbones, "Uhh... Just the opposite.. Lets go downstairs..." Jasmine nodded and ignored his adorable stuttering, and made her way down the huge steps.

Cougar followed her, his eye's attached on the movement of her hips. _I wonder how easily those pants could slip off..._ He thought to himself, as the attentive glare of his watched the pants slip lower and lower till they were on the edge of her slender hips, till Jasmine reached down and pulled them up. Cougar groaned, and put his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes. It was nearing evening, and he had to deal with this for however long she decided to stay. Jasmine took the groan as a compliment as she let her pants slip down to her hips again. Cougar was all of a sudden very, very close behind her, his chest against her back. Cougar was sick of her teasing, and wanted a kiss. Now. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her there. Jasmine protested, trying to pull out of his grasp, but yet again, she couldn't move. "What now?" Cougar glared down, "Your such a tease." Before she could say anything back, he turned her around, her chest tight against his, and she was looking up to him.

Cougar watched her arms wrap around his neck, as she stood on her tiptoes. "After this, your not getting any more." Jasmine said, pressing her forehead to his. "Heh.. that's what you think..." Cougar replied back with a smirk, and pressed his lips to hers. His mind blanked out, she was all he could think about. Jasmine felt the kiss and leaned into it, and was covered in goosebumps when he traced her lips with his tongue. Cougar gently pushed his tounge against her lips, and she parted them gently. The way she massaged her tongue with his, the circular motion was too much for Cougar, and his hands slipped downwards, his thumbs tucking into the sides of her pants. This emitted a gasp from her, and she pulled away. "Damn it Cougar." He smirked, "I wasn't going to do anything." She shook her head, unable to hold back her grin. "Your not too bad of a kisser." Cougar looked like he'd been slapped. "Excuse you" He mocked, with a touch of amusement.

Jasmine looked apologetic and he tilted her chin up with the tips of his fingers, "Ah, I was just kiddin', love." He said, bringing a smile and a blush from her. "It's not that. I just wonder...Is there any girls around here?" He looked questionable, but nodded, "Serenity and Tabith are around here. They're both staying with Mickey and Rocky." Jasmine smirked at the names, "Mickey and Rocky are your friends, aren't they." He grinned and nodded, "Best bros'" She leaned back, and his grip tightened on her hips. "They stick to Serenity and Tabith like super glue, so you better watch you." She smirked, "And if they take me from you?" Cougar's eyebrows narrowed, "There'll be some ass-kicking, thats what. I prefer to stay addicted to.. ehh..." He struggled to put this into terms in an appropriate ways, and deiced against it, "I prefer to stay addicted to my drug, Thank you. I may go into withdrawal symtoms and may have to come and claim you back." Jasmine giggled, "So I can't have a sleepover with them?" Cougar smirked, "If you do, your not gonna be there for long."

Jasmine slipped from his arms, with difficulty from her side, because he kept pulling her back, she giggled, out of breath from the struggle. "Come on, Lets go to bed." He immediately jumped to obligate, but she stopped him and laughed, "I mean its time for bed, It wasn't an invitation." He looked disappointed, but grinned, "You got me excited.. Good night kiss?" She smirked, "Sure but your not tucking me in." She turned back to him and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. He savored the small kiss but reluctantly let her go, "Awwee come on!" He complained as she walked up the red carpet steps. She looked back and laughed, then continued. Cougar snickered, he still had the bathroom door to her room. Jasmine heard his chuckling and turned, "Dont even think about it, I already locked it from my side." He swore, "Damn it! Woman, your driving me mad." Jasmine smirked and kept going, entering her room and shutting the door. He sighed, and walked up to his room silently, peering at her door pervertedly.

Jasmine settled beside the fire, knowing she didn't lock either door, but she didn't care. She knew Cougar wouldn't do anything with her not awake. Her eyes popped open, Or would he? Shaking her head, she laid on her side infront of the sizzling flames and fell asleep, the crown of golden curls of her hair splayed out around her. Cougar peeked through her door, delighted she didn't lock the door. He sucked in his breath when he saw her laying there. "Like an angel.." He murmured under his breath, watching her stir. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her with his head in his arm. Cougar walked over by her, and swung her up into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open, as she looked at him

* * *

[[Tell me if you like. If so, I'll write another 


End file.
